


Depth Of Shadows

by DesiSky



Series: Entwined In And Out Of Time [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Agent Derek Hale, Agent Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fight Scenes, Future Fic, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Sneak Peak, and more bad assery, badassery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesiSky/pseuds/DesiSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Take an advanced look of my new Sterek Fic to be part of a an exciting Series which if all goes as planned will tie in all of my current fics together as well as future Sterek works. Enjoy and let me know your thoughts etc.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Depth Of Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Take an advanced look of my new Sterek Fic to be part of a an exciting Series which if all goes as planned will tie in all of my current fics together as well as future Sterek works. Enjoy and let me know your thoughts etc.

Nobody heard them coming, nobody ever would. They are the ghosts of the world. Not the ones who play hide and seek in the old world photos taken by housewives trying to distract themselves from their crumbling marriages or unsatisfying lives. Or the unique holopixel formations that might appear in a holostill captured by the local evo-supernatural club. No these ghosts were the ones who truly scared the masses because they hid in the fears of those who disobeyed the order. These ghosts were the ones who weren’t always there lurking in shadows but had one day been introduced to the world on the heels of their first victims. These ghosts celebrated their coming out party the same night the world scrambled to sort out the supernatural slash human coexistence project. The ghosts were the unbeatable, undetectable and positively lethal evolution of the hunter. These ghosts were the Shadow Law.

Seven figures crouched low on the glass roof. They moved effortlessly as quick, as easy and as silent as the shadows they were named for. They stayed in position not one person moving a hair out of place. Stiles was in the middle of them all, peering through the glass. Watching and waiting for the next move.

The warehouse was cold, or at least Derek simply knew it rather than felt it. His kind often ran hotter than any temperature drop could overpower. The space was dimly lit around him, by several small overhead lights hanging from loose wires, but he saw with perfect vision. Every obstacle, every idle piece of something erected against a wall or left in his way. He moved fluid and graceful like a dancer and all he did was walk. Power emanated from every single pore, ever so controlled, ever so unsuspecting. Yet, anyone who would lay their eyes on the man, the werewolf would know that certainly, he was not one to trifle with and survive, if the neo laws allowed it.

As he continued to walk through the warehouse, nearly gliding above the floor rather than actually walking, his hand came up to trace, with feather light touches, the band of genether around his neck. The strip fit snugly around his neck like a choker. It appeared thick though at a second glance one noticed it seemed to almost adhere to the man like a second skin, any possible layers barely visible. It was black but the outer edges matched Derek’s skin tone perfectly and if you really looked closely, you would see what appeared to be hundreds of tiny veins connecting Derek’s flesh to the genether tag.

Abruptly, he stopped, his head straightening ahead, his eyes narrowing so that he stared into the dark shadows. It seemed like a moment ago there was nothing there and the next there was. The more he stared the more the figure seemed to take form. _This looks like a…_ he began transmitting his thoughts over the unit link established among every member of a shadow law unit. A special development brought to life from the druid applied sciences division. The chip was injected into their brains and once connected, could allow the transmission and receipt of thoughts from one or more persons to the next.

 _Spacial shifter,_ Stiles responded. _This is it people, initiate camouflage now._ All the members of the unit reached to their utility belts, tapping the center piece twice and pushing in. Instantaneously, a pulse emitted from the device there. A wave rippled from it outwardly and over their bodies. It looked like millions of tiny pixels flashing over their clothing and exposed flesh until it was at the tips of their fingers, ends of their hair and boots. Suddenly they all faded until they seemed to disappear altogether.

“State your business friend.” A hoarse voice called out from the shadows where the figure had formed. The man that spoke stepped a few times toward Derek but not completely into the sparse light of the warehouse.

“Just walking around hoping to find like-minded people,” Derek responded casually.

“Like-minded people are wary of those they have not yet come across. It’s hard to trust these days,” the scratchy throat answered, tentatively reluctantly, as though he were assessing. “What’s that thing they say about the heart of darkness?”

“Stare into the abyss long enough, and the abyss starts back at you.” Derek took the chance, his eyes flashing a strong cobalt, his wolf’s eyes, his access card.

The man finally took the remaining steps out of the shadows and lifted a hand. Several men formed out of nothing the same way he had in the shadows. All of them walked into the light as their eyes all flashed including the one who had come first. “Frederick Groude, welcome to the rebellion.”

 _That’s our man,_ Stiles transmitted. _Time to take the plunge people._ The young shadow reached around to the back of his waist where a black, small hilt stuck free from a sheath fastened there. It appeared to be a design of rubber and some smooth, reflective metal. There was a roping design where the metal and rubber seemed to spiral out diagonally from one end of the hilt to the other. Long, slender fingers wrapped around the hilt quickly, and controlled, effortlessly and comfortable like it had a hundred thousand times before. Stiles pulled on it and a short thin looking blade was revealed. His hand barely lifted above his head from where he crouched, before he thrust downward between his parted legs, to the right of his splayed fingers on his left hand. The metal pierced the glass as smoothly as if it had gone through water.

As soon as the blade made contact with the glass sliding in until it was half way deep, the other six persons with him followed suit. Their actions just as graceful, their strike just as neat. _Is he gonna say it?_  A husky feminine voice asked, the words echoing in all their heads.

 _Please don’t,_ another pleaded this time a man with a high alto tone, the words affected by some rough European accent.

 _Avengers assemble,_ Stiles chimed smiling privately, his voice laced with his humor as it echoed in all their heads. As he spoke the words mentally, he along with all the other members of his unit turned their blades swift and harsh. The action sent ripples of cracks weaving a spider’s web of perfect imperfection throughout the panes they were crouching on. Suddenly they all stood to their feet and the disturbance was enough to break the glass beneath them.

As glass shattered and fell releasing the six agents it previously held, their bodies shimmered into existence. Several figures bathed in shadow appeared where there was once nothing but falling glass. They appeared dark angels on their descent, their stances wide, knees slightly bent, bodies coiled and ready, braced for impact, long-coats rippling out and upward in the slipstream of their bodies trajectory from those who wore them.

Stiles and a female agent donned the long sleek black coats made of some smooth almost silken fabric that looked sturdy, tough and melted to their frames easily where the jacket top clung to their chests. They all wore bodysuits made of reinforced quicksilver latex. Stiles wore black combat boots with high tops which protected his ankles. They were sealed about his feet with no obvious sealing mechanism. The boots were studded in the back and front with two small silver spikes while three adorned the sides of the boots. Around his waist was a light weight belt with several attachments containing, vials, small metallic balls, hoops with tine blades attached among other things. Strapped to his thighs were a small pistol with a violet grip and barrel and several throwing knives which seemed to shimmer with blue light. There was a holster around his chest for two pistols and a single chain with a golden ring was tucked under the safety of the body suit against his chest.

The others were mostly dressed as he was some women with wedged heel boots with different silver adornments to some while others were plain black or outfitted with tiny holes. The weapons and belts varied, one agent carried a large hammer strapped to his back while another had large silver claws strapped to his thighs. A tall female figure seemed to be unarmed though she wore a pair of silver and black gloves that arced with blue light and had studs on the knuckles. Those looked immensely lethal.

The men beneath them looked up in surprise, confusion, fear and a little wonder. Derek kept his gaze steadily trained on the man ahead. As seven pairs of feet touched down, landing as softly as if they’d simply glided there, Frederick looked back at Derek and growled, “Traitor…”

“You betrayed us all when you sided with the rebellion,” Derek retorted easily, keeping the heat in his eyes from touching his tone. His training, his very being wouldn’t allow it.

“Stop them!” Frederick yelled, causing the men who had come after him to move but the shadow unit was on them instantly. There were only six so Stiles didn’t move from his spot in the middle of his group’s circle formation. Each of his team stepped out so quickly it took a supernatural complete focus to keep up. The men tried to fight, throwing punches and kicks, but they were disabled in no time and with minimal movement from their attackers. As each man fell to the floor, each team member pulled a small, flat and rounded projectile from their belts and slammed it to the ground just in front of where the men had fallen. The projectile upon impact, disintegrated and a black dust erupted from the minor explosion and encircled the men on the floor. Stiles’ six team members stepped back into formation and simply stood tall and at ease. One of the women lifted their arms and started tapping at something on her wrist but Stiles took the moment to address the man in charge.

“Well well well, what have we here,” Stiles sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. One hand tugged lightly at the collar of his long coat, the material glistened. Frederick as well as any well informed rebel knew that shadow law didn’t don anything that couldn’t be used as a weapon or tool in their missions. Every last item on their person was either a tool to fight or to defend. “Frederick Groude. Council’s been quite uneasy about you. I take it you know who we are.” It wasn’t a question but was left so that he could answer.

“You have no business here,” he growled out, his eyes glowing a bloody scarlet.

“You’re hosting a rebellion meeting, you launched a terrorist attack on the council’s recruitment center thirteen days ago, you, are my business here.” Stiles let his hands down and tapped the blade he still held in his hand against his thigh as he began to pace back and forth in the small circle. “I’m going to give you a choice, friend. You can shift this room, bring all the supers in the alter-space back here and give yourselves up peacefully, or we take you in, our way. As some of your friends in the rebellion will attest, it’s not quite pleasant.”

“I would rather die!” He yelled before lunging. Derek met him, moving like a ghost, silent and deadly. He launched a tightly closed fist to the man’s stomach, ducked as his upper body curled over at one side and came up on the other end, bringing his knee up to slam into the man’s face. Frederick went from bending over front to back as he stumbled a few steps. Derek came to a halt a few inches from the circle, watching steadily as the man caught himself before he fell, groaned short and quietly and righted himself. He shook his head as though the certain dizziness could be relieved that way before he snarled at Derek. “How could a wolf, become the council’s bitch.” Derek didn’t flinch at the words. It wasn’t the first time he’d heard that one and certainly wasn’t the worst he’d ever heard period.

In fact he scoffed, feigning shock and hurt, “That one touched me here Freddy,” he pointed to his heart, “I thought we were gonna be friends you know.”

“Enough,” Stiles called, “What’s your decision Frederick?”

The man spat at the ground close to the circle and inclined his head proudly, “There it is, why don’t you lick it up fucker.”

“tsk tsk tsk, watch that mouth Freddy or someone’s gonna wash it right out with soap.” Stiles sighed again as he stopped moving and faced the opposing super. “Ok tell me where the shifter is then, we might still go easy on ya..”

“Fuck. You. Cunt.” Frederick stressed out each word as fangs elongated in his mouth, so it sounded like each word was a sentence.

“I guess I knew you’d say that. No worries, we already know where the shifter is. Don’t we Eres?”

“Sir,” a woman replied from behind him. The same one who’d lifted her wrist and started tapping at the device on it. The same one who wore a coat that matched Stiles’. She had dark almost crazy eyes and a mischievous grin. Her hair was hidden under a hood she’d kept raised but the few strands that fell out were black and seemed to be cut around her neck.

“On my team there are seven members. One super and six humans, three men, three women. All of them are extraordinary,” he explained dramatically, hands gesticulating about the circle of lethal agents. One of them is a technological genius. See the moment we stepped in here my friend Eres, named after the goddess of chaos by the way, started hacking your system, something she is able to do in under 40 seconds it’s a new record without an internal server to work from. So approximately thirty two seconds ago we were golden. She’s found the shifter, obliterated your exit point and cut off outside communications. I just wanted to give you a chance to do the right thing.”

As Stiles spoke both Eres and Derek smiled a bit wider as the man’s eyes filled with more than just malice but fear. “Now Eres, wreck it,” Stiles called, keeping his gaze firmly on Frederick. Almost as soon as he said it, he raised a hand to stop her from pushing down on the button she was about to hit with her finger. “Not like that. People don’t get to see us in action very often, at least not the people who make it back to society, so, let’s show Mr. Groude what he’s gotten himself into,” he turned to eye her darkly and grinned as he finished, “show him some of that training.”

“Sir,” she said smiling even wider. 


End file.
